The present invention relates to a cork mounting apparatus for bottles. The present invention can also in an easy way be modified such that it can be used as well as a foil and capsule mounter or as a corkscrew. The upper part of the apparatus may also be used separately as an "doughy-free" closing plug for bottles.
An object of the present invention is consequently to produce a functional and inexpensive apparatus thought to be used especially in wine- and juice-makings.
Through the combination of several sub-operations with the help of just one arrangement, this invention is especially adapted for wine- or juice-makings at home.